The Inevitability of a Strange World
by QueenKhaleesi
Summary: "If you keep waiting for the day that we're normal, you're going to be waiting for a very long time." Renesme/Jacob. In cannon after Breaking Dawn


**Chapter 1: The Bodyguard**

"Dad," I walked into the living room of our cabin where my father, Edward Cullen, and his brothers sat looking over a map of their next hunting trip. "Dad." I spoke again, crossing into the middle of the room. I crossed my arms and waited for a moment before walking over to him and placing my bare hand on his cheek.

I flashed images of Allison, my car and the mall before he stood up startled.

"Jesus, Renesme, don't do that."

"What, did I scare you? You'd think with all the super senses you'd see that coming."

He gave me a smart look before sitting back on the couch. "Now what is this about you and Allison?"

"We're just going to town for a little bit, no biggie." I gave a sweet smile. "Can I go?"

"Is Jake going with you?" He didn't look up from his plans, that is until I didn't answer. "What happened?" I sighed, feeling my heart sink in my chest.

"But you already know." I breathed softly. A slight smirk tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Just because I can read your mind doesn't mean I do. I try to give you some kind of privacy." My father finally tore his eyes away from the trip they had been planning to look at me. His smile was relaxed and he seemed in a rather good mood. "No what happened?"

"Nothing… I just wanted some space, you know… a day with out a bodyguard." I spoke, sliding into the couch next to him. It was hard to explain, being an imprint. One moment Jacob could completely infuriate me, but in the next second the only place I wanted to be was with him. My dad put on a sour look before returning his gaze to his work.

"Which means…?"

"It means I don't always need a chaperone. I can take care of myself too. It's not like I'm glass." I gave a frustrated growl and sat back in my seat. I sighed, knowing full well I wanted my space, but also feeling a strong urge to bolt out of the front door and back into his waiting arms.

"Surprisingly I'm worried about the people around you."

"I don't eat people. I'm a good girl." I knew that it was common knowledge that my appetite for blood was stronger than that of my parents. But I was also the only one in the family that has never fed from a human. I stood up and brushed off my pants, slightly put off. "Can I go?" He ignored me, which I've found was something he has become increasingly good at.

"Yes, Nudger, you can go." My mother gracefully stepped out of the kitchen and leaned against the door. My father looked up at her, lost for words, to which my mother merely crossed her arms. "Edward, she can go." My mom's word was always the final word, which is why I loved my mom. She had a way of speaking to my dad, getting through to him.

"Yes! Thank you!" I hugged her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"And don't worry about Jacob, he's just like that." She put her hands on my shoulder and smiled. "Now go have fun. Please be careful."

"I know mom." I said rolling my eyes. Quickly I checked my bag for my keys and sprinted for the door, slamming it behind me.

"Bella, you know why I don't want her out alone." This time all three men looked at her, equally worried expressions on their faces. Edward stood from the couch and crossed the living room to his loving wife. "If they want her, they will take her." Bella sighed.

"Edward… her life is already strange enough. She has to tell everyone at school we're her siblings for god's sake. I think allowing her to go into town is fine. They aren't just gonna snatch her out of a crowded area, We all know the Volturi have a knack for subtlety." Bella planted a soft kiss on his forehead before turning and taking a seat on the easy chair next to the bookshelf. "Besides, no matter what that girl told him, me and you both know Jacob will be at that mall today."

Bella's eyes flashed to the tree line where Jacob had laid in wait all day. Edward knew he was there as well, but like any father, he didn't like to think about his daughter's love life.

...

I had hoped a day out with Allison would take my mind off of things with Jake, but she didn't. She drabbled on and on about everything from current movies she wanted to see, to what she had for breakfast this morning. Not surprisingly, normal human problems just don't add up to the supernatural kind I had to deal with.

"And look who it is." Allison's voice was dry as she rolled her eyes. From my seat in the food court I could see a large group of tan boys making a v line towards us. "He can't even let you have a girls day?"

I glared coolly at the leader of the pack, Jacob Ephraim Black, as they closed the gap between us.

"Hey ladies." Seth spoke, his voice cool and collected. He didn't once take his eyes off of Allison and she squirmed under his stare. Jake and I held each other's gaze, a smile never leaving his face. I puckered my lips, finding it hard to not smile along with him.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" He guffawed at me, extending his arms wide at his sides.

"I can't be a mall rat from time to time?"

"No, you can be a mall rat. You just can't purposely follow me here the week after we broke up." A flash of pain crossed his face, but it disappeared rather quickly. My chest ached and I swallowed.

"Stop staring at me." Allison spat, not even looking up at Seth. I knew he wouldn't, and I knew why. I smiled to myself thinking of all the fun they would have finding out that they were soul mates. But then I scowled at the thought. "Come on Ren, let's go."

I got up to leave, grabbing my purse and slinging it onto my shoulder. As I turned I felt a large hand on my wrist.

"Nessie, can we talk?" cautiously I looked from his face to the hand on my wrist and then back up into his deep brown eyes.

"Ren?" Allison was getting impatient, or uncomfortable, I couldn't tell which, and despondently I shook my wrist free of Jacobs grip.

"I'm sorry, Jake. Not now." Turning away from him I breathed deeply, feeling the distress of our separation already in my chest.

"What?" Allison had slowed her pace so she was walking in stride with me. I looked up at her, forcing a smile as I did so.

"Nothing." I lied, pulling a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Liar. You know you can't just let him run your life." Allison stuck out her chest and put her hands on her hips. "No, Nessie, you may not go to the movies. No, Nessie, smoking is bad for you. No, Nessie, I will not allow you to go anywhere without me." Her voice was deep as she imitated Jacob, a I felt a small smile form on my lips. "I'm surprised he even lets you go to the restroom without him."

"He just wants what's best."

"Your dad wants best. Jacob is your boyfriend. Jacob is not your dad." Allison face palmed and laughed into her hand. "I've never seen Carlisle lay rules down on you like Jacob does. I mean, what a chauvinistic pig! Not to mention he's like what? Seven years older than you? Creepy."

"Yeah…" I muttered under my breath. I mused at the idea of Carlisle telling me no and smiled at the thought of my grandpa. However the happy feelings quickly faded once my mind drifted to how screwed up my family was. And how I was just expected to deal with it, take it in stride. "Hey, how about we get out of here, yeah?" Allison gave me the 'poor baby' pout and head shake, entwining her arm with mine.

"No problem, what if we rented a movie? Something girl power that screams fuck boys!"

"Yeah, okay. If you can name one girl power movie without a romantic storyline, I will watch whatever you want." Allison stopped to think, scrunching her nose in the process. "Exactly"

...

It had been a long night of chick flick, after chick flick, each one more heart wrenching than the next. By the time I had pulled back to my house and parked my car, I was ready to shut myself away for a few days. Upon getting out of my car, I smelled a familiar musk dancing on the breeze, teasing me. I forced back a smile before clearing my throat.

"Go home Jacob."

"That's the part that you don't understand," He spoke softly as he stepped out of the tree line. "I am home. You are my home."

"Stop saying that." Slamming my door, I crossed my arms across my chest.

"But it's the truth, Nessie. Ever since the day you were born you've been my-"

"I'm your destiny! Yes, yes I know." I finished his sentence for him and looked at the ground. "I'm yours and you're mine." I whispered. I heard gravel crunching under Jacob's feet as he closed the gap between us.

"I can be whatever you want me to be, just please don't push me away." He brought his large hand to my cheek, gently brushing a few stray strands of hair away from my face. "I just don't understand where this went wrong… This is the easy part."

My mind reeled with so many different thoughts, every one of them telling me to take him back, forgive him, love him. There was an over powering urge to kiss him, and the butterflies in my chest were relentless. My eyes burned with tears and I looked to the ground, finding a spot to stare at.

"I love you Jacob, you know I do," I paused, biting my lip. "But this thing that we are," I gestured to the space between us. "This isn't normal, we are not normal, Jacob."

"Why do we have to be normal Nessie?"

"Because everyone else is!" I spat at him. His face twisted in pain and I took a deep breath. "I have to live everyday as a person that I'm not. But the crazy thing is, is that I every day I live like this, a double life, one normal, one not, I don't know which person is the one that I want to be!"

"If you keep waiting for the day that we're normal, you're going to be waiting for a very long time." He lifted my chin up to look into my eyes. "This isn't usual, I know, and it's hard, believe me, but this," He gestured to the space between us. "This is perfect the way it is, Nessie. I'm going to spend every minute of my life with you and there is nothing else that I want other than that." Jacob took a deep breath and put his hands on my shoulders. "And that might sound lame, but that's my life and that's all that I'll ever need, ever again."

"You have to love me, there's no other choice…" The water works had officially started.

"I don't need, nor do I want another choice." He spat out the words, like they was poison. "I was born to love you. I need to love you." Jacob pulled me into a tight hug, kissing my forehead as he spoke. "You are my everything, Renesme, and nothing will ever or can ever change that." We stood in a silent embrace as he stroked my hair. After a few seconds of silence I pulled away, wiping my tear stained face. "What do you want?"

"I want a boyfriend, not a bodyguard."

"Aren't they practically the same thing?" Jacob's face began to light up again, as I shook my head with a grin.

"No, they are not." I thought again, putting my hands in my back pocket. "I want to go on dates that don't involve hunting, or feasting on the flesh of a helpless animal." I began to count off on my fingers. "And I would like for you to come back home." He opened his mouth to speak, before a confused look crossed his face.

"Wait, what…?"

"The kitchen has been uncomfortably full of food since you've been gone." I sent him a dangerous look, one that he returned. Wrapping his arms around my waist, he took me into a tight hug, spinning as he did so.

"You missed me."

"No." I pish poshed him and took a few steps towards the front door.

"Yes you did."

"I already explained to you, the kitchen has too much food in it. I'm just thinking about the expiration dates." He put his hands on my sides, tickling me, as I opened the front door. I squirmed away and swatted his hand.

"You really did." I opened my mouth to speak when Jacob's smug smile was quickly wiped off his face. Turning around I took a deep breath.

"Hi dad." I said awkwardly, biting my lip. My father wore a coy smile on his face and gestured to the couch, not once taking his eyes off of Jacob.

"Sit." Jacob did as he was told, but I was not so sold on the idea.

"Dad, come on." I whined. He was unmoving and so I followed Jacob's lead.

My father stood studying us for another minute or two before opening his mouth. He took a breath but closed his mouth again, studying us a few seconds longer, thinking very hard on what there was to say here.

"I don't know what happened between you two," He paused shaking his head awkwardly. What was a father to do in our situation? "And I am very glad you worked it out, but next time, try not to work it out so late." He glanced at the clock on the DVR. "Now go to bed, you have school tomorrow."

"Yes daddy," I stood on my tip-toes and planted a kiss on his cheek. Though we appeared the same age, I didn't dare contradict my dad. "Goodnight."

As Jacob got up to follow, Edward stopped him with a firm hand on his shoulder. The two exchanged a strained look before he spoke.

"I know you two are soul mates, but the next time you break my daughter's heart, if I even catch the slightest hint of despair in her thoughts, it will be the last time." Jacob nodded at him respectfully.

"I'm sorry, you know that's the last thing I want." Edward patted Jacob's shoulder and nodded towards the back bedrooms.

"Your room is still ready for you." Edward spoke, knowing full well that bedroom hasn't once been used. He shifted uncomfortably at the thought of them together at night, even though he knew better than that. It was almost as if Jacob read his mind.

"You don't have to worry about her anymore."

"I know, but you can't blame a father for that."


End file.
